


February 3, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos proceeded to tremble with anger as soon as his wounded daughter died in his arms.





	February 3, 2003

I never created DC canon.

Amos proceeded to tremble with anger as soon as his wounded daughter died in his arms after he defeated a villain and he never mentioned how he cared about her.

THE END


End file.
